St. Matthew's County, Montverde
St. Matthew's County is the most populous county in Montverde and the most populous county in the Cities Union. According to the census, the population was 864,263. Its county seat is St. Matthew's, with which the St. Matthew's County government has been consolidated since 1988. St. Matthew's County was named after the city of St. Matthew's. St. Matthew's County is included in the Balmont Valley Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the Union Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 98 square miles, of which 80.8 square miles is land and 17.2 square miles (17.6%) is water. The county sits entirely in the central Balmont Valley, and mountains surround the county nearly all sides. National protected areas * Butler National Park * Poti Memorial Forest Adjacent Counties * San Archuleta County (West) * Concorde County (East Government The government of St. Matthew's County was consolidated with the government of the city of St. Matthew's. The St. Matthew's County towns of Highland Park, Lawnsdale, Mayfield and Riverside are not included in the corporate limits of St. Matthew's, and maintain their own municipal governments. All services that would normally be provided by a county government are provided by the city and county of St. Matthew's. Economy Main Article: ''St. Matthew's, Montverde St. Matthew's has a diversified economy with significant manufacturing and non-manufacturing sectors. The manufacturing sector is largely light-industry and generates a range of products including a large amount of woodwork and forestry components, automotive parts, gas cylinders, electronic equipment, food products, and medical devices. Supporting the manufacturing sector are two industrial districts; Hayward and Wacissa. Both of the industrial sites are rail-served, with several main lines running through the city. As the capital of Montverde and the largest city in the region, St. Matthew's also houses numerous legal, accounting, brokerage, architectural, engineering and technology firms as well as banking institutions. Education Schools in St. Matthew's County are overseen by '''St. Matthew's County Public Schools (SMCPS)' and St. Matthew's County is served by the SMCPS Public Library System. The county is broken up into several public school districts in addition to the many other private parochial and secular schools. The St. Matthew's County Board of Education oversees early education, special education, and the court and community schools program in the county, as well as serves as an appeal board for the adjudication of expulsion appeals, inter-district attendance appeals, and Charter Schools. Higher Education St. Matthew's is home to the following institutions: * Abajo Valley University (Weston) * Holly University (Holly Hills) * Kharrim College of Design (Trentwood) * LoRenzo University (Empire Village) * Spencetown College (Downtown Spencetown) * St. Matthew's College * University of Central Montverde (UCM) * University of Montverde, St. Matthew's (UMSM) School Districts St. Matthew's is divided into three school districts: * St. Matthew's City School District, which includes almost all neighborhoods and villages in central St. Matthew's and the Abajo Valley. * Butler School District, which includes all neighborhoods in eastern St. Matthew's * North St. Matthew's School District, which includes all neighborhoods (and towns) in the northern region of St. Matthew's. Transportation Rapid Transit in the county is operated by St. Matthew's Transit Authority, or SMTA. SMTA operates all rail, metro, and bus services throughout the county. Airports * Chambers Municipal Airport * St. Matthew's International Airport Communities Cities * St. Matthew's Towns * Highland Park * Lawnsdale * Mayfield * Riverside